1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to gaming devices and methods. More specifically, the present invention relates to gaming methods, devices and systems wherein a player may win opportunities to wager on a feature event such as, for example, on a live contest, a simulated live contest, or a reenacted live contest.
2. State of the Art
Electronic games and their methods and apparatus for use are well-known in the art. Electronic games include games of chance, games of skill, and games involving both skill and chance. Examples of patents describing various games of chance include U.S. Pat. No. 5,833,536 to Davids et al. (Nov. 10, 1998), U.S. Pat. No. 5,769,716 to Saffari et al. (Jun. 23, 1998), U.S. Pat. No. 5,820,460 to Fulton (Oct. 13, 1998) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,947,820 to Morro et al. (Sep. 7, 1999).
FIG. 1 is a block diagram of an exemplary electronic gaming device 100 as found in the art. An electronic gaming device 100 typically includes a microprocessor or other computer 104 having a central processing unit (CPU) 106 and memory 108. The computer 104 may be coupled to a number of peripheral devices such as, by example only, a display screen 110 (e.g., a cathode ray tube (CRT), plasma display, liquid crystal display (LCD), and/or a display based on light emitting diodes (LED)), possibly having a touchscreen input 112 (see U.S. Pat. No. 5,951,397 to Dickinson (Sep. 14, 1999)) for display of graphics associated with one or more games playable on gaming device 100. Buttons, keys or other user input devices 114 are also operably coupled to CPU 106 for initiating game play and for other functions associated with play of a game. Preferably a coin, currency or card acceptor device 116 (to accept a credit card, gaming card, smart card and the like) permits a player to enable play of a game by placing one or more wagers. The electronic game may also include a separate scoreboard display 118 to indicate a player""s success, or display the player""s accumulated winnings. A coin and/or currency dispenser 116a may also be included, or a player""s winnings credited back to him or her using the card acceptor device 116.
Electronic games may also be coupled to one or more other computers such as a central controller 120 of a casino, e.g., via a network card 122 and link 124, modem 126 and the like. The game parameters 128, such as how, when and where particular images will appear on the display screen 110, how the game works and how to operate the various elements operably coupled to the computer 104, are stored in the memory 108. Often, the electronic gaming device 100 may be housed in a structural and/or decorative housing 102 (shown in broken lines) as is well-known and understood by those of ordinary skill in the art.
As noted above, initiating an electronic game can be done as simply as by inserting a coin, token, or other type of currency. Another more comprehensive example of initiating a game includes inserting an identification card, such as a xe2x80x9csmart cardxe2x80x9d having a programmed microchip or a magnetic strip coded with a player""s identification, credit totals and other relevant information. See U.S. Pat. No. 5,265,874 to Dickinson et al. (Nov. 30, 1993), the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference herein. It is also known to use a writeable identification card, such as a smart card to eliminate the need for a network or direct connection between remote systems and a common controller or point database such as is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,806,045 to Biorge et al. (Sep. 8, 1998). Promotional point and credit information may be retrieved, recorded and updated using the smart card. Additionally, it is known to transfer money to a game through an electronic funds transfer as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,902,983 to Crevelt et al. (May 11, 1999).
In addition to the manner described above, it is also possible to participate in a game of chance via the Internet. This is typically accomplished through a casino or game host site offering displays similar to those found in conventional electronic games. Generally, to play a game of chance via the Internet, a software file is downloaded to a player""s computer or terminal, which may then be used to install the necessary software for the game and/or access the casino or game host Internet site. As with a conventional electronic game, Internet electronic games may be accessed using an identification code or name to identify a specific player and retrieve that player""s credit total or play history.
Existing electronic game displays typically include multiple images representing various aspects of a game such as a game portion, a credit total portion and a wager amount portion. Other electronic game displays include an additional bonus award portion to indicate an amount of a bonus award which may be won, typically through multiple or secondary games. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,851,148 to Brune et al. (Dec. 22, 1998) and 5,911,418 to Adams (Jun. 15, 1999).
Bonus gaming, also known in the art, includes employing a secondary game, often a different type of game than that of the primary game, as an additional activity for a player of the primary game. Implementation of a bonus game includes providing a game of chance, such as, for example, one like that described above with reference to FIG. 1, as a first or a primary gaming unit. Another gaming unit is then provided as a secondary, bonus game which is typically accessible upon receipt of a winning hand (in the case of a card game) or the occurrence of a specified symbol, icon, or indicia or one or more specific combinations of same during play of the primary gaming unit. Often the existence of a bonus game serves to attract a player though the perception of having increased opportunity to win during the player""s gaming activities .
Such bonus gaming may also be conducted through a plurality of networked games such that the secondary gaming activity might involve a plurality of individuals who have been wagering at primary gaming units. Some examples of bonus gaming include U.S. Pat. No. 5,779,544 (Jul. 14, 1998), U.S. Pat. No. 5,664,998 (Sep. 9, 1997) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,560,603 (Oct. 1, 1996) all to Seelig et al. More particularly, some examples of bonus gaming including a plurality of networked primary gaming machines include U.S. Pat. No. 6,146,273 to Olsen (Nov. 14, 2000), U.S. Pat. No. 6,012,982 to Piechowiak et al. (Jan. 11, 2000), and U.S. Pat. No. 5,876,284 to Acres et al. (Mar. 2, 1999).
The Seelig et al. patents describe variations on a bonus game wherein the bonus game may include one or more contestants in a race. In one embodiment, each player wagering at a primary gaming unit may be represented by a particular contestant in the race. The contestant representing a particular player advances in the race according to the represented player""s gaming activity at the primary gaming unit. Thus, for example, once a player is participating in the bonus game configured as a race, a continued series of winning outcomes in the primary gaming unit is required for each race contestant to advance during the race. A specified winning outcome in the primary gaming unit is said to move the contestant ahead a predetermined distance while the race is in effect. The race ends upon a contestant finishing or upon the expiration of a predetermined amount of time, whichever comes first.
As noted above, bonus games serve to entice the player to wager at a particular primary game with the hope of being rewarded through the potential of increased winnings. However, with games such those described in the Seelig et al. patents, the player may lose interest sooner than would be desired by the gaming property owner or operator since the odds of winning the bonus game are directly tied to the odds of repeatedly winning the primary game. Thus, a player might eventually feel that there is no real potential of increased winnings since the odds of winning the above described bonus games are dependent on the play of the primary gaming unit and thus do not change with regard to a player""s participation in the secondary or bonus game.
While the use of bonus games has been beneficial in the initial attraction of players to a primary gaming machine and the placement of a wager for play of the primary game, there are numerous areas wherein improvement may be made. For example, considerable expense is associated in either providing new machines, or in retrofitting or modifying existing machines to include a secondary game. Additionally, as noted above, the use of bonus gaming may not always convey the intended feeling to the player that there is a real possibility of enhancing winnings through participation in the bonus game. Also, many secondary gaming systems fail to entice new players to place a wager with the primary gaming unit, such as those players typically drawn to a different type of wagering activity.
In view of the shortcomings in the art, it would be advantageous to provide a gaming device and method which allows for a secondary wagering opportunity wherein the player perceives potential of additional winnings which are separate and independent of the primary gaming activity. Additionally, it would be advantageous to provide a gaming device and method including a secondary wagering activity to entice new players to place a wager with the primary gaming unit.
It would also be advantageous to provide a gaming device or system which allows for a combination of resources in the production of a secondary wagering activity, such that expense of implementation and operation might be reduced or minimized. Particularly, it would be advantageous to provide such a gaming system which allows for the use of existing facilities and resources within a casino or other gaming site.
It would additionally be advantageous to provide a gaming system and method which allows players remotely located from a casino or host site to participate in both a primary game and a secondary wagering activity. In so doing, it would be advantageous to provide such remote gaming opportunities to individuals via the Internet, as well as to individuals located in remotely located casinos or gaming facilities.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, a method of qualifying for, and conducting, a game of chance is provided. The inventive method includes providing a player with an opportunity to place a wager for play of a primary game on a first gaming unit. A random outcome, such as, for example, a random combination of indicia shown on a plurality of reels or simulated reels, is produced by the first gaming unit. Alternatively, the random outcome may be represented in the form of randomly dealt cards such as in an electronic video poker machine. Similarly, other electronic or electromechanical primary games of chance are suitable for producing one of a plurality of random outcomes wherein certain predetermined random outcomes serve as winning outcomes. Based upon a predetermined aspect of play or wagering with the first gaming unit to one or more predetermined outcomes of the plurality of random outcomes, the player is then qualified for an opportunity to participate in a feature event. Stated another way, the player of the primary game may, in addition to or in lieu of a monetary payout, win a wager on a feature event.
The feature event may comprise at least one of a live contest, a reenacted live contest, or a future feature contest for which one or more players may be qualified through play on primary gaming units. Details of such contests shall be defined and described in greater detail below. However, as an example, a live contest may include a live horse race, broadcast or displayed for the player to watch and wager upon. Similarly, an example of a reenacted live contest may include the broadcast or display of a horse race, randomly selected from a plurality of previously run horse races. A future feature contest, for example, might include a simulated horse race wherein the winner is randomly selected and the odds provided are similar to those of an actual horse race.
Qualification for what in some embodiments may be characterized as a xe2x80x9cprepaidxe2x80x9d opportunity to wager in the feature event may be dependent upon the occurrence of a predetermined activity associated with the first gaming unit. Thus, for example, qualification may depend on the display of a predetermined outcome in the first gaming unit or of a particular symbol, icon or indicia or combination of same appearing as a part of the random outcome produced by the first gaming unit. Alternatively, qualification may depend in part on whether or not the player has placed a wager of a predetermined value or has wagered a predetermined cumulative value within a predetermined period of time.
A plurality of primary gaming units may be networked together such that multiple players may participate in the same feature event. The networking of such primary gaming units may additionally include gaming machines from multiple casinos at different locations. Similarly, it is contemplated that a primary gaming unit may be in the form of a personal computer and that the player may be able to qualify for the feature event over the Internet and participate in the feature event by transmission of the feature event via the Internet. Such networking may allow the gaming operator to expand the number of potential participants and possibly reduce overhead in the implementation and administration of the feature event.
The timing of the feature event may be set up as is determined to be most desirable by the operator. However, as examples of such feature event timing, the feature event may be activated at predetermined time intervals or when a predetermined number of players have placed wagers with or have otherwise qualified through the participating first gaming units. Alternatively, the feature event may be activated randomly, dependent upon one or more of the participating first gaming units having a predetermined outcome. Of course, if a live contest is being exhibited as the feature event, it is expected that such a contest will take place at a specified, predetermined time. However, greater flexibility in the timing of the event may exist with respect reenacted live contests and future feature contests.
The act of wagering on the feature event may also be conducted in various ways. For example, if the feature event includes a race of any kind, it is contemplated that pari-mutuel wagering may be implemented. Additionally, a player may be allowed to qualify more than once prior to the feature event, and with each qualification he/she may enhance the wagering opportunity. This enhancement may be as simple as providing a larger wager for placement by the player on the feature event or, for example, in contemplating a horse race as the event, if an individual qualifies twice they may be allowed to xe2x80x9cbetxe2x80x9d on a second horse, or to place an xe2x80x9cexactaxe2x80x9d wager wherein they pick the winner and second place horse in proper order. Similarly, if a player qualifies three times prior to the event, they may be allowed to pick three potential winners, or to place a xe2x80x9ctrifectaxe2x80x9d wager wherein they pick the first three horses to finish and the order of the finish. Thus, once a player is qualified for the event, there is motivation for continued wagering on the primary gaming unit. Additionally, or alternatively, once a player has qualified one or more times, they may be allowed to defer their opportunity to wager until a later event. In other words, in some embodiments a qualified player need not wager on the first feature event subsequent in time to their qualification.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, another method of conducting a game of chance is provided. The method includes placing a wager with a primary gaming unit which is configured to generate a series of random outcomes, such as a slot machine, a video poker machine, or any other suitable electronic or electro-mechanical type gaming machine. The method further includes qualifying for a wager on a feature event based upon the occurrence of a predetermined activity associated with the play of the primary gaming unit. The feature event, for which qualification to wager upon is necessary, includes at least one of a live contest, a reenacted live contest, or a future feature event as shall be described herein.
The method may include various other aspects similar to those described herein. Such additional aspects may include, without limitation, placing the wager with the first gaming unit via a personal computer and transmitting the event via the Internet. Other such additional aspects may include the predetermined activity which serves as qualification, the timing of the event, and the manner in which a wager may be conducted with regard to the event.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the invention, a gaming system is provided. The gaming system includes at least one primary gaming unit, also referred to as a first gaming unit. The first gaming unit is configured to generate a series of random outcomes and thus may include any of a number of suitable electronic or electromechanical gaming machines. At least one secondary, or second gaming unit is operatively coupled to the at least one first gaming unit such that the ability to xe2x80x9cplayxe2x80x9d the secondary gaming unit is dependent upon the happening of a predetermined activity within the first gaming unit. The secondary gaming unit includes a display screen which is configured to exhibit an event comprising at least one of a live contest, a reenacted live contest, and future feature contest.
The system may further include a plurality of first gaming units networked and operatively coupled to a secondary unit or a plurality of secondary units. The first gaming units may all be of the same kind of gaming unit (i.e., all jackpot type machines) or they may include multiple types of machines networked together, each machine having similar odds of winning a wager. The plurality of first gaming units may all be tied to a common (or multiple common) secondary gaming unit(s). Alternatively, each of the plurality of first gaming units may have an associated secondary gaming unit combined within the same housing. In any case, all of the machines may be networked such that they all participate in the same feature event through a simultaneous exhibition of the event through the displays of the secondary gaming units. Alternatively, each primary gaming unit may have a dedicated secondary gaming unit or a secondary gaming unit independently linked to a controller administering the feature event such that the timing of the exhibition of the feature event is independent from one gaming machine to another to facilitate running of the feature event on a stand-alone basis.
The plurality of networked gaming units may include offsite gaming units such as those located at another casino. In such a case, it is possible to arrange the feature events such that each participating casino is represented in the feature event and that a player""s ability to win his/her wager on the feature event is dependent upon the performance of the participant in the feature event which represents the casino at which the player is currently gambling. Such a system would allow a competitive feeling to be engendered amongst the participating casinos (and their patrons) while allowing the casinos to share in the revenue and overhead associated with producing the feature event.
Additionally, the plurality of networked gaming units may include personal computers wherein the primary game is played on the personal computer via downloaded software as is known in the art. A qualified individual may then be allowed to wager on the event and witness the event on the same personal computer via a transmission of the event over the Internet, such as through streaming audio or video as is known and understood by those of ordinary skill in the art.
The system may include further variations, such as variations on the qualifying activity or the timing of event exhibition as discussed with respect to other aspects and embodiments of the invention.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the invention, a gaming device is provided. The gaming device includes a first gaming unit having random number generator for selecting a random combination of indicia. Thus the first gaming unit may be any of a number of electronic or electromechanical gaming machines utilizing a random number generator to produce an outcome. An event display is electronically coupled with the first gaming unit. The event display is configured to exhibit a feature event comprising at least one of a live contest, a reenacted live contest, or a future feature contest. The first gaming unit is configured for entry into the feature event upon a predetermined activity associated with the first gaming unit.
The random number generator may be in the form of a central processing unit (CPU) such as a microprocessor, and indeed the first gaming unit may be in the form of a personal computer. In the case that the first gaming unit is a personal computer, the event display may include the monitor of the personal computer such that the event is transmitted via the Internet and exhibited on the monitor.
A gaming unit may be configured to be networked with additional gaming units. Similarly the event display may be configured to be coupled with multiple gaming units. Thus, it is contemplated that the display and the gaming unit need not be housed as a single unit, but rather may be remotely located from one another. Indeed the display may be an existing display such as the monitor or large screen television utilized in the sportsbook area of a casino or gaming facility. Utilization of such existing equipment and resources allows for less expense in the implementation of such a gaming device, as well as more efficient use of the existing resources.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cgame of chancexe2x80x9d includes and encompasses not only games having a random or arbitrary outcome, but also such games which also invite or require some player input to the game having at least a potential for affecting a game outcome. Such player input is generally termed xe2x80x9cskillxe2x80x9d whether or not such input is in actuality beneficial in terms of game outcome.